


Distant Places, Familiar Faces

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: For 1969 of course...A meeting of chance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Distant Places, Familiar Faces

  

As Jack walked through the scenic park in Philadelphia, he was aware of Teal'c's silent scrutiny of the goings on around them. To their left were two Little League teams in a fierce competition to see who was the top in their county. Nostalgia nearly overwhelmed him as he remembered shouting out, just as these Dad's were doing, when Charlie was on base. To their right, a merry band of hippies. Michael was in their midst, sharing stories and a joint as they listened to the lilting voice of the folk singer. Ahead of them, a stone memorial to the brave souls who had given their lives to keep this world Nazi free. Some old veterans sat in benches and chairs beside it. Some were playing chess, others were telling their war stories, but most kept to themselves. 

"Kinda an interestin' gathering." 

"Indeed, O'Neill. Your world has much diversity." 

"Well, it keeps us on our toes." Jack smiled. Teal'c's observations on Earth culture were refreshing to him. It reminded Jack that there will always be a little mystery left on this rock he called home. 

The tall Jaffa's response was a deep nod before he turned back to their path. They had some down time as Jenny and Michael wanted to call a stop and converse with their fellow peace lovers. Sam and Daniel had used the time to try and look up Catherine. Which left Jack and Teal'c to take a nice leisurely walk through the park. He couldn't help but chuckle at his friend. Never before had his alien friend looked so alien to Jack. He and Carter had presented the absurd scarf topped off with the faux 'fro of hair to Teal'c as a joke, but the Jaffa had liked the combination. Go figure. 

"What? No Little League games and peace loving hippies on Chulak?" He asked. 

"On Chulak the only games we have are designed to train young Jaffa. They are designed to train the Jaffa how to compete and win against their opponents. Many injuries and Death may occur while participating. They are not for the very young." 

"Ah..." 'Sorry I asked...' Shaking the unpleasant thoughts from his head, Jack looked up to the sky as he walked on. His attention diverted, he missed the quick flash before him, and was soon tripping over it. 

"OOoowww.." A tiny moan came forth. 

"What the...?" After recovering his balance, he turned to see Teal'c raise an eyebrow and lower his gaze to where Jack had just tread. Jack followed the Jaffa's gaze to discover the tiny source of the pained moan. A little boy, he figured only by the way the child was dressed, lay on the dirt rubbing at his side. He couldn't' be more than four, and he had an impressive amount of sun-kissed blond hair hanging to his shoulders. 'Probably some flower child. With a name like Sonny or something.' 

"It appears you have tripped on a young child O'Neill." 

"Ya think?!" Jack snapped as he bent down to the child's level. "Hey there, Little One, You OK?" 

The child turned to him, and he nearly fell onto his duff as shockingly familiar blue eyes met his. 'Oh no.. this cannot be... Nope. No way. Just one helluva resemblance. I mean, think about it, O'Neill! What are the chances? Although Daniel had said.. No!' 

"He appears to be a young..." 

"Don't you *dare* finish that sentence, Teal'c. There's no way. None." 

"He appears to be the correct age, O'Neill." 

Damn that Jaffa could be persistent! 

"No." He liked being in a state of denial. This mission would have just gone up another ten points on the strange as hell meter, and it was already high enough as it was. Nope, better to just ignore those incredibly familiar blue eyes, and get onto more important things. Like getting this young fella back to the people that he belonged with. "What's your name?" 

The boy blinked and said nothing. Nope, that proves it. No way would his Daniel clam up at the chance to talk to some strange looking fellows. Not even when he was knee high to a grasshopper. No way. 'Cute kid though.' 

"Are not the children of Earth instructed to not converse with strangers, O'Neill?" 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jack set out on introductions. "I'm Jack, this is Teal'c." The blue eyes widened as they looked upon the impressive form of the tall Jaffa. A tiny gulp could be heard and seen. "Don't worry he's a pussy cat." Hah! If only he could see Teal'c's reaction! "He's ahh not from around here... Now we aren't strangers anymore. What's your name?" 

"Mein name ist, Daniel." 

'Shit..' "Hunh..." Jack looked up and behind him to Teal'c, whose eyebrow was threatening to disappear behind his scarf. 

"He does not speak English." 

"Wonderful grasp of the obvious, Teal'c. Regardless, he *understands* it. He just doesn't feel like speaking it." 

"I believe he said his name is Daniel." 

Jack pinched his nose. "How do you know what he said?" 

"It is a logical assumption, O'Neill." 

"Why? Cause the only word you could understand was Daniel?" He thought for a moment. "OK, I see your point. " A tiny giggle reminded him of their audience. He once again studied the boy before him, comparing him to the grown up Daniel. There was definitely those blue eyes. He was used to seeing them shielded by glasses, but they held the same wide eyed curiosity/innocence that these younger one's held. His Daniel was a blond, but not so much as the child before him. And both Daniel's needed to acquaint themselves with a barber. 

"Now, it's not nice to laugh at people, Daniel. He chided, and noticed the boy was still seated on the ground. "Come on, kid. Up you go." He helped Daniel regain his footing. 

"Ich dank ihnen vielmals." 

"Gesundheit to you, too." 

Another irrepressible giggle. 

"So, where are your parents, Daniel? I'm sure they're wor..." The blue eyes began to tear up, and a little sob escaped. "Oh! Hey, no. Don-don't do that..." 

"Perhaps Daniel has lost his parents..." 

"No, Teal'c. Daniel was older wh.." 

"That is not what I meant." 

"Oh..OH! I see. Uhmm Well, I suppose we could help him find them?" Teal'c nodded. "How's that sound, Daniel? Teal'c and I are really good at finding lost Mommies and Daddies." 

The shaggy blond head nodded once, then Daniel raised his arms to Jack. 

"What?" The arms stretched out a bit further. "Please...?" He coached. 

The lower lip quivered and the eyes began to tear again. 'Damn he's good!' "It'll do...I guess." He reached down and lifted the child easily. "Just let me know when you spot the folks, OK?" Daniel nodded affirmatively again, and yelped when his upward trek didn't stop when he thought it would. Instead of being comfortably nestled in Jack's arms, he found himself perched high on Jack's shoulders. "Nice view?" 

Tiny hands clutched in his hair. "Ow! Hey, watch the hair... Relax and enjoy the ride. I won't let you fall." That seemed to have worked a little as the hands released to only rest on his head. 

They began to search the park systematically. Starting with the hippies, and ending with the Little Leaguers. Their young charge was mostly silent, only saying a few words in what sounded like German to Jack. 

"So, Daniel, you like sports?" He asked as they watched the children play for a little while. 

"Nein." 

'Well at least it wasn't *nyet*.' He was about to ask another question when his radio crackled to life. Daniel and Carter had found Catherine's current residence in New York, and were trying to think up a suitable cover to tell her. Michael and Jenny were ready to move on as well. 

"We'll be there when we can. We seemed to have picked up a stray, and we need to find his parents." Soon, he hoped. It was getting late and he'd heard more than one yawn from the little one on his shoulders. 

"Need any help, sir?" Carter asked, her voice betraying her concern. 

"Nah. Think we have it covered. Thanks anyways." They signed off and began their search again. 

"Daaaaaaaaannnieeeeeeel!" A strong voice called out suddenly. 

Jack turned to the direction of the bellowing call and heard Daniel give an excited yelp. They now faced two very worried looking parents. Both wore glasses, the woman was short and petite her fair features a striking counterpoint to her mate's tall, dark figure. 

"Daniel!" The woman gasped as they began rushing toward Jack. "Oh thank heavens!" Jack quickly helped the now wiggling boy off his shoulders and smiled as he rushed toward his parents. 

"Mooommieeee!" 

Jack smiled warmly as he watched Daniel being scooped up into his mother's arms. He and Teal'c approached the reunited family. "We kind of stumbled over him back there. Figured if we couldn't spot you two soon we'd call the police. Glad that wasn't necessary. I'm Jack, by the way. This is Teal'c.." 

"Melbourne." The father said, taking Jack's hand into his. The grip was strong, and oddly familiar. "My wife Claire. I can't tell you how thankful we are." 

"Melbourne? As in Melbourne Jackson? Dr?" Jack queried, not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer. Both names fit. A surprised smile crossed the doctor's face. 

"Yes. You've ah, heard of me?" 

"You could say I have a good friend who is a big fan of your work." 

The archeologist chuckled. "And here I thought Danny was my biggest fan!" He ruffled his son's hair. 

Jack couldn't help but stare at the scene. It was a little too surreal for his taste. He'd always sorta wondered about Daniel's parents. And it saddened him to see the love that the small family shared for each other, knowing that in a matter of years it would be shattered. He was tempted to say to hell with the grandfather paradox, Daniel deserves this happiness his entire life, but he was also well aware of the implications of the Stargate Project's future without him. Daniel's haunted telling of the alternate reality was enough to invade his dreams at night. "I'm sure he is." 

"Did he tell you...?" Dr. Jackson asked. 

"Well, that I couldn't tell you. You see I don't speak a lick of German." 

"Daniel Jackson!" Jack held back his smirk hearing this. "You know it's rude to do that." Claire looked to Jack, shaking her head. "You'll have to forgive my son. He has quite a talent for languages, and he's recently taken on German. He finds it rather amusing as well as educational to only speak in the language he's learning. Daniel, say you're sorry..." 

"Es tut mir leid." 

"In English, Daniel." Melbourne boomed. 

Daniel gave Jack an enigmatic smile, scooted down from his mother's arms, and walked over to the waiting colonel. He beckoned the tall man down, and Jack knelt down. Daniel bit his lower lip, and kicked at the earth. 

"I'm sorry, Jack." 

'Heh! Wow! Where's a tape recorder when you need one?! Daniel apologized to me!' "It's OK, kid. Just promise me you won't wander off like that. It's not nice..." He hoped Carter wouldn't get *too* mad at him for this. He just figured if he could start telling Daniel this early on it might get through that thick skull of his one day and save Jack some grey hairs in the meantime. 

"I hope he listens to you better than he does us. Daniel's notorious for losing himself. We've gone through many nannies because of little Houdini here." 

Then again maybe not. "Hunh.. you don't say." 

"We've even considered a leash." Claire joked, chuckling at the put upon frown her son gave her. 

"Yeah, same here..." Jack replied. 

"Excuse me?" Claire asked, a little confused. 

"Hunh? Oh.. I uh.. nothing..." 

Daniel giggled. 

"Well, we must be going..." 

"Yes, Mel's opening an exhibit in the local museum. Perhaps you could bring your friend along to meet his hero in the flesh?" Claire asked, bumping her husband with her hip in friendly taunting. 

"Dear..." 

"Oh, well, actually we're just passing through." Jack really wished his 'friend' could take the offer up. But even if they weren't heading out it would be impossible. 

"Oh. Well, it was nice meeting you, Jack and Teal'c." She smiled, and Jack found out where Daniel got his shining smile from. 

"Yes, thank you. I wish there was some way we could repay you." 

"Just take care of this little scamp, and I'll consider us even." Jack mussed up the young child's hair, enjoying the tiny giggles it produced. "Goodbye, Daniel." 

The youngster regarded him a moment before he ran to Jack and hugged him close. "Bye, Jack." 

"I think he likes you." Claire's magnificent smile broadened. 

"Yes, well, what's not to like?" Jack asked off hand, and returned the tot's hug. "Hey kid, take care of those two." He leaned in close to whisper. "They love you a whole lot, never forget that." 

He stood up and placed Daniel into the arms of his father, and turned to go. "You know what, Teal'c?" 

His Jaffa friend remained silent. 

"I like Daniel's parents." 

"As do I, O'Neill." 

They walked the remainder of the way in silence, Jack trying to decide whether or not he should tell Daniel what had happened. In a way, he felt somewhat guilty. As though he'd taken a peek into Daniel's private life without being invited. Another part of him thanked whatever part of fate that had delivered him into this moment. A part of him also realized that Daniel might be able to put two and two together, and remember a warm sunny day in the park when he'd stumbled upon a cranky leather clad man and his tall silent companion. 

"Hey, Jack..." Michael greeted in his casual West Coast way. "Daniel and Sam are in the bus." 

He waved his thanks at the young hippie, and followed Teal'c onto the bus. Teal'c sat in the front seat, preferring to watch the word go by, learning as much as he could about Earth and it's history on this trip. 

"So, how's it going campers?" Jack greeted the scientists in the back of the bus. 

Daniel turned to him, and Jack couldn't help but see the ghost of a four year old in the young man's eyes. "Well, we've gotten Catherine's phone number and address. We're just trying to figure out my cover story." 

"Ah. I'm sure you'll figure something out..." 

"Yeah." 

"You found the child's parents, sir?" Carter cut in. 

"Yep. Happy family reunion." He noticed Daniel was looking out one of the windows, a lost expression on his face. 

"Hey, Daniel, you OK?" 

"Hmm? Oh. Well...Just something about this place. And when you mentioned the lost child." He smiled ruefully. "Happened to me once or twice." 

"You don't say?" 

"Yeah... In fact once..." His brow crinkled, and then sudden realization struck. He turned his astonished eyes on Jack. "Jack!" 

"Daniel..." 

"They're *alive* Jack!" 

"I know, Daniel." His voice was gruff. He hated this. Hated time travel. Hated being stuck here. Hated not knowing if they'd be able to get home. He hated the pain he saw in Daniel's eyes. And he hated not being able to ease that pain. "No, Daniel." 

"But.." 

"You can't. Daniel, the grandfather paradox..." 

"I won't be *killing* them, Jack! I'll be saving them!" A hint of desperation tinged the young man's voice. 

Jack watched as realization hit Carter after that statement. "Daniel, you still could adversely..." 

"How could saving their lives adversely affect anything?" 

"Daniel." 

"No, Daniel. Think about it. How would you tell them? 'Hi, I'm Danny from the future. Nice to see you again. By the way avoid falling cover stones'?" 

"Sir!" 

Jack ignored Carter, only keeping his gaze on Daniel. He knew what he'd said was probably out of line, but he had to get the young man's head away from this heroic notion. The intense blue eyes burned a hole through Jack's resolve, he was about to apologize when Daniel beat him to it. 

"Fuck you, Jack." Daniel hissed and left the bus. 

"Hey, Man! We're just about to move on!" Michael could be heard calling to the young man. If Daniel answered nobody heard. "What's his problem?" The young hippie asked as he looked to his hitchhikers. 

"Little misunderstanding." 

"Sir, would you like me to...?" 

"No. No, I think I should go, Carter." With the weight of the world on his shoulders, Jack stepped off the bus in search of his upset friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jack walked the park once more, a vague feeling of deja-vu settling over him as he looked for his upset friend. So, he'd crossed the line with that last statement. Now he's have to apologize a thousand times over, hoping Daniel hadn't done something stupid. 

He found his friend sitting atop a small knoll, looking down at something below. As Jack sauntered up the path he heard a familiar giggle, and knew what his friend found so interesting. He seated himself beside Daniel and remained silent. 

"I remembered after 'Jack' had seen me safely to my parents, they took me to play for a bit. That was always a rare thing. Especially when Dad was setting up exhibits..." Daniel explained his gaze never leaving the threesome down below. Claire was busy pushing a four year old Daniel on a swing. 

"Higher, Momma!" Another volley of musical laughter. 

"To the stars, Mrs. Jackson! The boy has his heart set on the stars!" Melbourne joked as he watched, occasionally snagging his young son and tickling the boy. 

"Daniel..." 

"I know, Jack. I won't. Don't worry. It's just nice seeing them again without the memory of..." He didn't finish the sentence, just tore his eyes away from the scene below. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I was out of line." 

"No. It's OK." 

"No, it's not OK. You're my friend, Daniel, and I had no right being so callous to you about this." Jack pulled Daniel into a hug. The young man didn't respond at first, but eventually returned the embrace. They held each other a moment, and Jack didn't comment on the damp patch on his shoulder. 

"We should get back..." Daniel sniffled, and stood up. He held his hand down to help Jack up and soon the two were heading back to the bus. "Sam and I still have to work on my cover story for Catherine. And we still have to figure out what those dates and times mean." 

"Carter will figure it out." 

"She always does." 

"Yes, she's one smart cookie. Just don't tell her I said that." 

"My lips are sealed." 

"And I have an idea for your cover story..." 

"You do?" 

"Yep." Jack clapped Daniel on the back as he spoke. "How's your German lately, Daniel?" 

Finis....   


* * *

>   
> © February 13, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Author's Note: This Little FF is my very first Missing Scene attempt ::bites nails nervously:: It just started out as a 'What if...?' Then a 'I wonder how....' and WHAM! Heehee The twists and turns my imagination takes me on! Hope you all enjoy it! 

Dedication: To my father who always gave his daughter the best view in town... Sitting on top of his shoulders. And to Gem, who is a wonderfully patient Beta and even more wonderfully patient Sister. 

* * *

  



End file.
